


安达斯山脉的低麓

by everybodylovescavill



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mpreg, Omega Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.<br/>Alpha Diana Fucks Omega Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	安达斯山脉的低麓

**Author's Note:**

> 再三强调是戴安娜攻克拉克啊，不要看错CP。

她发誓。  
当她做完这事儿，她要领着他出去彻底飞一圈儿。让地球人都看见这位神圣的母神现在属于她，是她最光伟的胜利品。她要让他怀孕，怀上她的小Alpha，克拉克最好生个女孩。  
早晚会的。  
无人踏足的热带雨林，发情期超人的红披风不知道被丢在哪个山头。神奇女侠撕下他纯真的襁褓，就像强迫他长大通晓人事，激烈的亲吻他，用舌头入侵他的口腔。借着高空之风，抓着他的肩膀翻滚着将他撞进地面，冲塌一长排灌木丛。  
超人赤裸的躺在泥土上，除了屁股和大腿蹭着几块湿泥，几片树叶在他肩头。他在自然中是完全被解放了的。神奇女侠抓着他的裤子，像嫌弃他曾把自己藏在里面，厌恶的丢弃。  
越远越好，他想，攀上Alpha肌肉线条柔和的肩膀，感激她为他做这件事似的亲吻两片神圣并完美的唇，努力舒展身体。神奇女侠绕过他坚挺的小阴茎摸到未经人事的生殖腔时，他粘人的叫了声“戴安娜——”。  
名字的主人用力咬了他一口，“克拉克，”她说，“乖孩子。”  
她爱极了超人天然而乖顺的性别依赖，就像准备好了打开自己，向神一样的Alpha献上自己全部。还是说他只是个贪图享乐的Omega小男孩儿。自私的小男孩儿。克拉克就是那个自私又缠人的小家伙。  
戴安娜在那挺翘的屁股上拍了拍。克拉克开始发抖，脸颊爬上饱满的红晕，纯真的呢喃“戴安娜，戴安娜，标记我——求你，怎样都好，给我你的标记——”。当然他对这个毫无意识，他丝毫不清楚自己那善生养的Omega性别代表什么。他遵循本能，毫无羞耻之意，邀请一个Alpha给他该死的结儿。他有一种可怕而诱人的预感他会得到那个仁慈的结儿，然后成为母亲。就像世界上所有Omega母亲一样。  
他的瞳孔因此而颤抖着收紧，神奇女侠掰开他的双腿，撞那多汁可口的穴道。氪星小处女结实的大腿软成了一滩泥，还挣扎着向一起夹去，兴奋的尖叫着睁大蓝眼睛，充满爱意的用肠子吮吸她。神奇女侠拽着超人的双臂，就像两个野人在打架，她晃晃一头蓬松的卷发，好似棋逢对手，向两侧压着超人的腿操他，粗长阴茎敲开他的子宫，深深的顶了进去。又烫又胀，只十几下他就眯起他的双眼，用天然的、充满快慰的眼神凝视他的主宰者。  
他，氪星最后一个胎生Omega，他对母亲一词更加深有体会。湿润的黑刘海凝成一缕儿，他像个婴儿饥饿待哺，嫣红的舌尖舔上嘴唇。他完全不知道他在做什么，他只知道这和他躲在农场的潮湿雨夜自慰不一样，现在他可以叫着‘戴安娜’，哪怕出口了茫然，但这名字依旧是拯救他的圣经。他嗅到戴安娜的气味在他的召唤下越来越浓，他不确定……那味道似乎贯穿雨林，他身下泥土的清香被遮去了。  
Alpha以最崇高的方式对待他，就像对待天堂岛的女性玩伴，对待一个战友——昔日握剑荣誉的一双手舒展，覆上他的胸膛，充满渴望的和他互相揉捏彼此的双乳，把他的空虚抽走。  
那个结儿像浸水的海绵在他体内膨起，又重又满的挤压他的子宫，神奇女侠把他的小臂压在头两侧柔软的泥土中。他闭着眼睛，薄唇微启溢出一片混乱的色情脏话。注意语言，克拉克，你这个坏孩子。他听见神奇女侠满意地伏在他耳边说。对他的雌伏深感自豪，她听到来自氪星之子的恳求更加骄傲。  
那个结儿填满了他子宫的每一处，却继续向外膨胀。克拉克狼狈的流出眼泪小声抽噎，直到那个结停止膨胀，他的子宫被撑成无法形成的形状，淫液挤出丰腴的屁股流成一滩小水窝，他一动也不敢动，生怕太强的刺激会让他抽搐不止。神奇女侠粗野的咬他的脖子，他用双手抓她的长发，又被攥着压回原位。  
他必须顺从，因为她蛮力地在他子宫里射了，紧紧贴着他子宫壁的马眼喷出强壮的精液，像妈妈满足小男孩的肛欲期，粘稠的精液一出子宫灌满直肠，克拉克窄小的肛门再也憋不住那么多，精液噗嗤噗嗤顺着他被撑开的穴口挤出，他抖了两下，发出难以抑制的舒服的呓语。  
他得到了那个标记。毫无羞耻，理所当然。他甚至舒服的亲她，喊她妈妈。  
神奇女侠拍拍他光亮的肚子，分不清那上面黏糊糊的是淫水还是精液。“夹紧点儿，克拉克。”她整理起她散乱的发，像打赢一场战争，“别浪费。”  
END


End file.
